


Ticking

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bioweapons, Explosion, Mysterious Incident, Rehab, incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A mysterious accident has left Chris with many questions. But something out there seems to be looking for him. And it left a watch for him.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	

Chris woke with no memory of what had landed him in hospital. He felt smashed, and his body was hurting all over. He couldn't move properly, and he didn't try too hard. There was no telling what had happened, and he shouldn't provoke even more injuries. But still, a deep anxiety had gripped him. What had happened? And why did this room look so strange? It was a patient's room, there was no doubt in that. But there was some ticking noise coming from the side.

"You're awake." A voice that he didn't recognize. It sounded oddly muffled, and Chris blinked. His eyes wouldn't properly focus. "You were in the middle of an incredible accident, Chris. I'm glad you're awake, but I'll need you to remain calm for a whole while longer."

That was easier said than done. Chris wanted to move, and he wanted to know what exactly had happened. His head was filled with dreadful thoughts, one more worrying than the next. Finally, a face came into his sight, and after a while, he finally recognized Jill that had bent over him. A small smile came to his face, but even that hurt.

Jill returned the smile, but only hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Chris. A lot happened, and I'm not even sure what exactly was the matter all that time. I just heard that there was an explosion in the Umbrella facility we were taking down, but that is all that I can recall. There is not much information on what happened after the alarm was triggered. And I dread to think what might have happened."

Chris got a hold of her hand. Jill was upset, but she did her best to remain calm. It was him who was calming her, not the other way, it seemed. Jill then lifted something into his range of sight, and it looked like a wristwatch. It also gave off this annoying ticking sound.

"We found this lodged into your leg. I don't even know how it got in there, but it seems to have significance. Someone put it there. There is no way that this clock got there by chance. So, if you remember anything, then it would be great if you could tell us."

-*-*-*-

The memory only slowly returned. While Chris was in rehab, regaining strength in his limbs, splinters of memory returned, but only very foggy. He remembered that there was something silvery, somewhat human-shaped. The prominent ticking of the wristwatch had been there, too. But he had no recollection of what it meant. STARS had taken it apart piece by piece, but nothing had been found. And when it had been put back together, it jumped to the appropriate time and date, and just kept ticking, as if nothing had happened. There was no explanation for this, but there were signs that it was counting down to something, probably. The outer ring of the wristwatch was marked in different places, with colorful indentations.

They had handed it back to Chris, and there was the general notion that he had some kind of connection to this watch. It had been gifted to him. That was the way they phrased it. Jill was unconvinced of it, Chris remained doubtful, and Leon had called it bullshit plain and simple. Yet, they were worried about the silvery shape Chris thought to remember. It had been something Umbrella had been working on, most likely. In a less likely scenario, it could be an agent of a different organization, which, like STARS, was working against Umbrella. But there was no way to confirm either possibility.

"This ticking sound really is annoying." Leon shook his head and looked over the wristwatch, trying to find the source of this loud ticking. "Can we be sure that it is not some kind of elaborate explosive device?"

"For the last time, Leon, there is nothing in there." Chris sighed quietly, and rubbed across his face. The experts took it apart as much as somehow possible, and scanned every single part of it, and found absolutely nothing. No sign of explosives, nothing that would hint at anything that could even develop heat. Nothing of the like. And it will remain like that, even if you ask about it over and over again." He took the wristwatch back, almost afraid that Leon could have messed it up somehow. But, as before, it just kept ticking, regardless of what was done to it. No matter how the watch was manipulated, it always would show the precise time and date.

"I wonder." Jill rubbed the back of her neck, working this over in her head. "Why did this watch find its way to you? I know that you can't remember much besides the silvery figure, but if there really is something humanoid and silvery out there, it should alarm someone. Someone would have to see something. But up to this point, there is absolutely no eyewitness testimony regarding this mysterious figure. And we have set up several alerts that would get triggered if anything pertaining to the figure would be posted on the internet, or even the dark net. Nothing."

"That is odd." Chris stretched his fingers carefully. He had finished up with most of his physiotherapy, but it still left him aching every time. It was hard work, but it was all to rebuild his strength and ensure that he could go back into the field. "Do you think, if I go back out there, that I might encounter this thing?"

"I'm pretty sure that it might be out there. But why this … thing would be waiting for you is a mystery to me. And why it was even there to begin with, not to forget."

Chris didn't feel too confident about this still. There was so much to do in the aftermath of what had happened at the Umbrella facility. They estimated the damages to not be too high, but it was a problem that there were suspected bioweapons that had escaped into the surroundings. They had tracked down a couple of beings that had escaped, most of them prototypes, and nothing like they ever had seen before. They were contained as of the moment, but they were unsure how to proceed. One of the creatures had blown up into the face of a police officer, and it had let to the whole thing escalate.

"Are we still unsure how many bioweapons have escaped?" Chris didn't want to think about what they didn't know for sure any longer, but more about what they knew for sure. "I mean, we have collected excessive information on it, but it simply won't be enough for the moment."

"We are still on it." Leon chewed on his bottom lip, looking bored, but also slightly unsettled. "There is speculation that there is something going on, but we have nothing of substance. Of the bioweapons that have escaped, only one has resurfaced, and that was shortly before something unexplained eliminated it. We have footage of it, but there is barely anything that is visible. There seemed to be something moving, but it is hard to tell."

"So, the footage is pretty much worthless as of the moment, huh." Chris shook his head lightly. "And the experts have scrutinized every millisecond of it?"

"Exactly." Jill shrugged lightly. "Whatever it was that eliminated the bioweapon could have come from within itself. Which would be pretty odd. That one bioweapon had a killswitch inside of it, but that doesn't mean that a whole generation of weapons was concepted around becoming living bombs. There's usually a lot of variation to it."

However it would turn out in the end, one thing was for sure. They were out of ideas for the moment, but they would look for a solution to this situation as soon as possible. They couldn't jot it down to something that was unknown, and let it remain at that. Whatever the answer was, they had to find it, and then decide whether or not it was safe to let the public know about it.

"It all boils down to a single question. What is that silver thing I saw?" Chris looked down at the watch. The ticking was obnoxious as ever, but there was something soothing about it, too. As illogical as it seemed, it might have been a sign that it was related to something he wasn't remembering yet. Something had transpired between himself and the silvery figure in that facility, of that he was sure. But what it could have been was a complete mystery to him.


End file.
